


Shower Satisfaction

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Wilson Imagines, Sam Wilson x You, Self-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, avengers x reader - Freeform, avengers x you, sam Wilson imagine, sam wilson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 29 - Hair Pulling & Shower SexThe Reader and Sam enjoy some steamy shower time together.
Relationships: Sam Wilson & Reader, Sam Wilson & You, Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 37





	Shower Satisfaction

Cool tiles chill your heated skin as Sam presses you into the shower wall. His hips snapping wildly as he pounds into your core. 

“S-Sam. Don’t stop. Don’t..” That’s the most you can get out as you mind hazes over with pleasure. The way he works your body is like no other. He knows every spot that has you a moaning mess. 

You whine when he pulls out only to slam back in. You have to catch yourself from falling because of his aggressive pace. Your fingernails dig into the grout, clipping the edge of tiles as you look for stability. Bent over, there’s not much you can do but enjoy the pounding of his cock is giving you. 

His hand slides up your back, tangling in your wet hair and yanking back. Your back arches uncomfortably to accommodate the new angle. 

“Your pussy is clenching around me. You enjoy it when I pull your hair like you’re a little slut, (Y/N)?” Sam asks, tugging again. 

“Shit. Yes. Yes!” 

“That’s it. Tell me how much you like it.” 

“I fucking love it, Sam.” 

Your praise causes his hips to stutter but he continues ramming into you. When his fingers connect with your clit, you gasp and your pussy twitches around him. 

“I’m so close.” You announce to him, not that he didn’t know already. The way your walls flutter is a clear indication your orgasm is about to hit you. 

“Me too. Let go, baby. Let me feel you cum around my cock.” 

And you do. Squeezing his member as your climax hits and sending him toppling into his own. Ropes of hot cum pump into you as his hips still. 

“Fuck! That was so hot.” He exclaims, tugging you by your hair to stand up straight. Kissing you deeply, you feel his hand circle your clit and his cock pulse inside you. 

Not losing the shower’s hot water any time soon, you don’t mind going another round. 


End file.
